Rodzina Połanieckich/II/II
Rodzina Połanieckich 21 W kilka dni później, rano, zanim wyszedł do biura, przyszedł do niego Maszko. - Przychodzę do ciebie w podwójnym interesie - rzekł - ale zaczynam od pieniężnego, żeby ci zostawić swobodę powiedzenia: "Tak lub nie." - Mój drogi, pieniężne interesa załatwiam, w biurze, więc zacznij od drugiego z kolei. - To nie jest sprawa waszego Domu, tylko prywatna, dlatego wolę mówić o niej prywatnie. Wiesz, że się żenię, potrzebuję pieniędzy. Wydatków mam jak włosów na głowie, a przy tym spłat co niemiara. Przychodzi termin wypłacenia ci pierwszej raty z owej sumy na Krzemieniu, którą od ciebie nabyłem. Czy nie możesz odłożyć mi terminu jeszcze na kwartał? - Będę z tobą szczery - rzekł Połaniecki - mogę, ale nie chcę. - No, to ja będę równie szczery i spytam: co zrobisz, jeśli ci jej nie zapłacę? - I to się zdarza na świecie - odpowiedział Połaniecki - ale tym razem masz mnie za głupszego, niż: jestem, bo wiem, że zapłacisz. - Skąd masz tę pewność? - Żeniąc się, i to żeniąc się bogato, nie możesz narazić się na opinię niewypłacalnego. Spod ziemi wydusisz, a zapłacisz. - Z próżnego i Salomon nie naleje. - Bo nie brał u ciebie lekcji. Mój drogi, nikt nas nie słyszy, więc powiem ci, że ty przecie całe życie nic innego nie robisz. - Więc jesteś pewny, że zapłacę? - Tak. - Masz słuszność. Chciałem od ciebie grzeczności, do której nie mam prawa. Tylko że nareszcie i ja czuję się tym wszystkim zmęczony... Tu brać, tam zatykać - wiecznie żyć w takim kołowrocie - to nareszcie przechodzi siły ludzkie!... Zawijam niby do portu. Za dwa miesiące stanę na innych nogach, ale tymczasem dopływam resztą pary... Nie możesz - trudno!... Jest. trochę lasu na Krzemieniu - wytnę go i zapłacę, skoro nie można inaczej. - Co tam za lasy na Krzemieniu! Stary Pławicki wygolił, co się dało. - Jest duża dąbrowa za dworem ku Niedziałkowu. - Prawda. Jest. - Wiem, że wy z Bigielem robicie i takie interesa. Kupcie ode mnie tę dąbrowę. Oszczędzi mi to szukania kupca, a wy możecie wyjść z zyskiem. - O tym pomówię z Bigielem. - Więc z góry nie odmawiasz? - Nie. Jeśli oddasz tanio... może bym nawet i sam... Ale w takich rzeczach potrzebuję obliczyć możliwe zyski lub straty. Chcę także wiedzieć twoje warunki. Oblicz się i ty. Przyślij mi wykaz, ile tam tego jest - i jakie sztuki. Ja tego nie pamiętam. - Przyślę ci za godzinę. - W takim razie wieczór dam ci odpowiedź. - O jednym warunku z góry cię uprzedzam: nie będziesz miał prawa wyciąć dąbrowy przed dwoma miesiącami. - Dlaczego? - Bo Krzemień ogromnie straci bez tej ozdoby, więc po ślubie zaproponuję ci odprzedaż, naturalnie z odpowiednim zyskiem. - Zobaczymy. - Prócz tego mam na Krzemieniu margiel. Pamiętasz, żeś sam mi o tym mówił. Pławicki obliczał to na miliony - i to głupstwo! - ale w rękach sprytnych ludzi to naprawdę może być niezły interes. Pomyślcie i o tym z Bigielem; ja przyjąłbym was do spółki. - Jeśli interes okaże się dobry; po to jest nasz Dom, żeby dobre robił. - Więc o tym pomówimy później, a teraz wracam do dąbrowy. Ogólny zarys naszego układu niech będzie taki, że ja, zamiast przypadającej raty, daję ci dąbrowę lub jej część, stosownie do obliczenia; daję ci ją niejako w zastaw, ty zaś zobowiążesz się nie wycinać dębów przed upływem następnego kwartału. - To mogę zrobić - rzekł Połaniecki. - Oczywiście przyjdą następnie takie kwestie, jak dostawy dębów do kolei etc., o których będziemy mówili przy spisywaniu kontraktu, jeśli w ogóle będziemy go spisywali. - Więc przynajmniej jeden ciężar z głowy! - rzekł Maszko trąc ręką czoło. - Wyobraź sobie, że mam takich dziesięć lub piętnaście na dzień nie licząc rozmów o interesach z panią Krasławską, które są cięższe od wszystkiego, i służby przy narzeczonej, która... Tu Maszko zaciął się na minutę, lecz nagle machnął ręką i dodał: - Która także nie jest lekka... Połaniecki spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. W ustach Maszki, tak przestrzegającego światowych względów w każdym słowie, było to coś niesłychanego. A Maszko mówił dalej: - Lecz mniejsza o to. Pamiętasz, jak przed śmiercią Litki omal raz nie przyszło między nami do kłótni... Nie policzyłem się z tym, żeś ty bardzo kochał tę małą, żeś był niespokojny, rozdrażniony, i postąpiłem po grubiańsku... Wina była zupełnie po mojej stronie, zatem przepraszam cię. - To rzecz zapomniana - odpowiedział Połaniecki. - Przypomniałem ją dlatego, że mam cię prosić o usługę. Jest rzecz taka: Ja nie mam przyjaciół; krewnych albo nie mam, albo mam takich, z którymi nie warto się popisywać. Teraz muszę szukać drużbów i dalibóg nie bardzo wiem, gdzie się zwrócić... Wiesz, że miałem w ręku interesa rozmaitych paniczyków... Ale prosić pierwszego lepszego pajaca, dlatego że ma tytuł - nie idzie i nie chce mi się. Chodzi mi o to, bym miał drużbów porządnych ludzi, a powiem otwarcie - i porządne nazwiska... Te panie również bardzo na to uważają, więc - czy zechcesz mi drużbować? - Tego bym ci nie odmówił, gdybyś przyszedł w innych okolicznościach. Ale powiem ci, jak jest. Patrz: nie noszę krepy na kapeluszu ni białych tasiemek przy surducie, więc nie jestem w żałobie, a mimo tego, daję ci słowo, że jestem w większej żałobie, niż gdyby mi własne dziecko umarło... - Tak, nie policzyłem się z tym - rzekł Maszko. - Przepraszam cię. Połanieckiego ujęły te słowa. - Jeśli zresztą bardzo ci na tym zależy... jeśli prawdziwie nie będziesz mógł znaleźć nikogo innego - to niechże będzie, jak chcesz, ale szczerze ci mówię, że po takim pogrzebie ciężko mi będzie być na weselu. Połaniecki nie powiedział wprawdzie: "na takim weselu", ale Maszko odgadł jego myśl. - Przy tym - mówił dalej Połaniecki - jest i druga okoliczność. Tyś musiał o tym słyszeć, że było jakieś biedaczysko, doktorzyna... który kochał się na śmierć w twojej narzeczonej. Wolno jej było nie być wzajemną i nikt jej z tego powodu nie może robić zarzutu, ale tamten swoją drogą pojechał gdzieś, gdzie pieprz rośnie, i licho go wzięło... rozumiesz? - a ja byłem z nim w przyjaźni, zwierzał mi się ze swoich nieszczęść i wypłakiwał mi się w kamizelki - rozumiesz?... W tych warunkach drużbować innemu - sam powiedz? - I tamten naprawdę umarł z miłości dla mojej narzeczonej? - Toś ty o tym nie słyszał? - Nie tylkom nie słyszał, ale uszom nie wierzę... - Wiesz co, Maszko, małżeństwo zmienia człowieka, ale widzę, że i narzeczeństwo. Ja cię wprost nie poznaję. - Bo jak ci powiedziałem, jestem tak zmęczony, że już mi tchu nie staje, a w takich razach maska spada. - Co przez to rozumiesz? - Rozumiem, że są dwie kategorie ludzi: jedni nie robią sobie z niczego nic i sposób postępowania stosują przygodnie do każdej okoliczności, drudzy mają pewien system, którego się mniej więcej konsekwentnie trzymają. Ja należę do tych drugich. Przywykłem do ochraniania pozorów, i co więcej, przyzwyczaiłem się do tego tak bardzo, że w końcu zmieniło się to w moją naturę. Ale widzisz, gdy się na przykład podróżuje samowtór w wielki upał - wówczas na człowieka najbardziej comme il faut może przyjść chwila, w której rozepnie nie tylko surdut, ale i kamizelkę. Na mnie przyszła taka chwila, więc się rozpinam. - To się znaczy? - To się znaczy, iż zdumieniem mnie przejmuje wiadomość, iż ktoś mógł się na śmierć zakochać w mojej narzeczonej, która jest, jak mi to niegdyś w złości dałeś do zrozumienia, zimna, sztywna i tak mechaniczna w ruchach, słowach i myślach, jakby była nakręcana kluczem. To wszystko jest zupełną prawdą - I ja to potwierdzam. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie miał za większego nicponia, niż jestem. Ja jej nie kocham, i moje małżeństwo będzie równie sztywne jak moja narzeczona. Kochałem pannę Pławicką, która mnie odrzuciła. Pannę Krasławską biorę dla jej majątku. Jeśli powiesz, że to jest niegodziwość, odpowiem ci, że tę niegodziwość spełniło lub spełni tysiące tak zwanych porządnych ludzi, którym podajesz rękę i którym, co więcej, życie nie upływa w rozkoszy, ale też i nie w tragedii. Kuleje, ale idzie... Później pomaga im przyzwyczajenie, przeżyte lata, które przynoszą jakiś rodzaj przywiązania, dzieci, które się rodzą - i jakoś idzie! Takich małżeństw jest większość, bo większość ludzi woli chodzić po ziemi niż wspinać się na szczyty. Często nawet inne małżeństwa są gorsze, bo gdy na przykład kobieta woli latać, a mężczyzna pełzać lub odwrotnie - to nie ma widoków na porozumienie. Co do mnie, napracowałem się jak wół. Pochodząc z rodziny podupadłej, chciałem wypłynąć - do tego się przyznaję. Gdybym chciał był zostać nieznanym kauzyperdą i zbijać tylko pieniądze, może bym je zbił i otworzył mojemu synowi na roścież wrota do życia. Ale ja nie kocham moich dzieci przed ich przyjściem na świat, więc chciałem sam mieć nie tylko pieniądze, ale być czymś, coś znaczyć, zająć jakieś stanowisko, zaważyć, jak u nas można zaważyć, więc przynajmniej w życiu towarzyskim. Z tego wynikło, że co adwokat zarobił, to grand seigneur pochłonął. Stanowisko obowiązuje. Zatem nie mam pieniędzy, znudziła mi się szarpanina polegająca na wyrywaniu dziury w jednym miejscu, żeby ją zatkać w drugim - i dlatego biorę pannę Krasławską, która znów dlatego idzie za mnie, że jeśli nie rzeczywiście, to pozornie jestem wielkim panem, a raczej udaję wielkiego pana, bawiącego się w adwokaturę... Partie są równe, niczyjej krzywdy nie ma i nikt nikogo nie oszukuje, albo, jeśli wolisz, oboje oszukujemy się w jednakiej mierze. Oto jest cała prawda, a teraz, jeśli chcesz, to mną pogardzaj. - Dalibóg, że nigdy nie szanowałem cię więcej - odpowiedział Połaniecki - bo teraz podziwiam nie tylko twoją szczerość, ale i odwagę. - Przyjmuję komplement za szczerość, ale w czym widzisz odwagę? - W tym, że mając tak mało złudzeń co do panny Krasławskiej, żenisz się z nią jednak. - Bo jestem więcej mądry niż głupi. Szukałem pieniędzy - prawda, ale czy myślisz, że dla pieniędzy ożeniłbym się z pierwszą z brzegu, która je posiada? Bynajmniej, mój kochany. Ja biorę pannę Krasławską i wiem, co robię. Panna Krasławską ma swoje wielkie przymioty, niezbędne w warunkach, w jakich ja ją biorę, a ona za mnie wychodzi. Panna Krasławską będzie żoną zimną, nieprzyjemną, kwaśną - a nawet i pogardliwą, o ile nie będzie się mnie bała. Ale natomiast panna Krasławska, tak jak i jej matka, ma cześć religijną dla pozorów, dla tego, co wypada lub nie wypada, a ogólnie mówiąc, dla tak zwanej przyzwoitości. To raz. Dalej, nie ma w niej ani jednego takiego ziarnka, z którego wyrastają awanturnice - i pożycie z nią, tak nieprzyjemne, jak być może, nie skończy się nigdy skandalem. To dwa. A po trzecie, jest we wszystkim pedantką, zatem zarówno w pobożności, jak i w spełnianiu tych wszystkich zobowiązań, które na siebie weźmie. To już istotnie wielki przymiot. Nie będę z nią szczęśliwy, ale będę mógł być spokojny, kto wie zaś, czy to nie jest maksimum, którego w życiu można żądać. I to ci, mój kochany, powiadam: gdy będziesz brał żonę, przede wszystkim myśl o przyszłym spokoju. W kochance szukaj sobie czego chcesz: dowcipu, temperamentu, poetycznego nastroju, wrażliwości, ale z żoną trzeba żyć lata, więc szukaj w niej tego, na czym się można oprzeć - szukaj zasad. - Nie miałem cię nigdy za głupiego - rzekł Połaniecki - ale widzę, że masz więcej rozumu, niżem myślał. - Bo widzisz, nasze kobiety, ot na przykład ze świata pieniężnego, kształcą się naprawdę na francuskiej powieści, a wiesz, co z tego wynika? - Mniej więcej wiem, ale dziś jesteś tak wymowny, że rad wysłucham twego określenia. - Oto, że kobieta staje się sama dla siebie Bogiem i prawem. - A dla męża? - Kameleonem i dramatem. - To się tak trochę dzieje w świecie bardzo pieniężnym, a pozbawionym tradycji. Tam wszystko jest pozorem i toaletą, pod którą siedzi nie dusza, ale mniej więcej wykwintne zwierzątko. - Ale ten świat bogaty i strojny, bawiący się, przesiąknięty dyletantyzmem artystycznym, literackim, a nawet i religijnym, trzyma batutę i kieruje chórem. - U nas jeszcze nie. - U nas jeszcze niezupełnie. Zresztą, są wyjątki nawet w tym świecie, tym bardziej muszą być poza nim. Tak, u nas są inne kobiety, na przykład panna Pławicka. Ach, co za spokój, co za bezpieczeństwo, a przy tym co za wdzięk życia z taką jak ona! Niestety - ona nie dla takich jak ja! - Maszko! Spryt gotów ci byłem od biedy przyznać, ale nie wiedziałem, że jest w tobie i entuzjazm. - Co chcesz: bom się w niej kochał, a teraz żenię się z panną Krasławską! Ostatnie słowa Maszko wymówił jakby z pewną złością. Po czym nastała chwila milczenia. - Więc nie będziesz mi drużbował? - spytał Maszko. - Daj mi czas do namysłu. - Za trzy dni wyjeżdżam. - Dokąd? - Do Petersburga. Mam tam interesa. Zabawię ze dwa tygodnie. - To ci po przyjeździe odpowiem. - Dobrze. Dziś ci przyślę wykaz moich dębów w trzech rozmiarach... Byle raty nie płacić! - A ja warunki, pod którymi je kupię. Tu Maszko pożegnał się i wyszedł, a wkrótce za nim podążył do biura Połaniecki. Po naradzie z Bigielem postanowił, jeśli rzecz się okaże możliwa i korzystna, kupić dąbrowę na własną rękę. Sam nie umiał sobie zdać sprawy, dlaczego czuł jakąś dziwną chęć zahaczyć się o Krzemień. Po godzinach biurowych myślał także o tym, co mu mówił Maszko o pannie Pławickiej. Czuł doskonale, że mówił prawdę - i że z tego rodzaju kobietą życie może być nie tylko bezpieczne, spokojne, ale i pełne wdzięku. Spostrzegł się jednak, że w tych rozmyślaniach oddaje sprawiedliwość raczej już tylko typowi, którego Marynia była okazem, niż Maryni sarniej. Spostrzegł również tysiące niekonsekwencji w sobie. Bo oto było w nim jakieś zniechęcenie, a nawet gniew przeciw kochaniu kogokolwiek lub czegokolwiek, przeciw zapędzaniu serca w jakieś więzy i węzły, tak zwykle poplątane, że aż bolesne. Na samą myśl o tym burzył się i w duchu powtarzał: "Nie chcę! mam tego dosyć! - to jest niezdrowa wybujałość, która prowadzi tu ludzi tylko do zboczeń i cierpień." Jednocześnie zaś miał na przykład za złe Maryni, że nie pokochała go jakąś wybujałą bezwzględną miłością, a poczęła otwierać mu serce dopiero wówczas, kiedy poniekąd nakazał jej to obowiązek. Następnie, nie chcąc kochania, dziwił się jednak, że mu ono tak łatwo poczęło więdnąć i że daleko więcej pragnął Maryni wówczas, gdy ona go nie chciała, niż teraz, gdy okazywała mu się skłonniejszą. "Ostatecznie - myślał - to wszystko prowadzi do tego, że człowiek sam nie wie, czego chce i czego się ma trzymać, to jest do stanu, który niech piorun trzaśnie! Panna Pławicka ma więcej przymiotów, niż się sama domyśla, panna Pławicka jest obowiązkowa, prawa, cicha, piękna, zmysły moje ciągną mnie do panny Pławickiej, a jednocześnie czuję, że panna Pławicka nie jest mi tym, czym była, i że coś we mnie diabli wzięli." - Ale co? "Jeśli zdolność do kochania - monologował dalej Połaniecki - to ponieważ doszedłem do wniosku, że kochanie jest najczęściej głupstwem, a zbytnie kochanie zawsze głupstwem, więc powinienem być kontent - tymczasem nie jestem kontent." Lecz po chwili przyszło mu na myśl, że to jest tylko rodzaj osłabienia taki, jaki przychodzi na przykład po chirurgicznej operacji lub po przebytej chorobie - i że życie pozytywne wypełni mu z czasem ową czczość, którą odczuwał. Życiem pozytywnym zaś był dla niego Dom Handlowy. Przyszedłszy na obiad zastał Waskowskiego i dwóch służących, którzy mrugali na siebie, widząc, jak staruszek podnosi chwilami widelec z kawałkiem mięsa do góry i zamyśla się na śmierć lub rozmawia sam z sobą. Profesor Waskowski od niejakiego czasu ustawicznie rozmawiał z sobą i to tak głośno, że ludzie oglądali się za nim na ulicy. Niebieskie jego oczy patrzyły teraz przez chwilę bezprzytomnie na Połanieckiego, po czym zbudził się jakby ze snu i rzekł kończąc poczętą w głowie myśl: - Ona powiada, że ją to zbliży do dziecka. - Kto powiada? - spytał Połaniecki. - Pani Emilia. - W jaki sposób się zbliży? - Bo chce zostać siostrą miłosierdzia. Połaniecki zamilkł pod wrażeniem tej wiadomości. Mógł on sobie myśleć, co mu przez głowę przeszło, rugować z siebie uczuciowość, filozofować o niezdrowych wybujałościach całego społeczeństwa, w którym żył - w duszy miał jednak dwie jakby świętości: Litkę i panią Emilię. Litka była już tylko drogim wspomnieniem, natomiast panią Emilię kochał żywym, braterskim i najtkliwszym uczuciem, którego w rozmyślaniach nigdy nie tykał. Toteż przez jakiś czas nie mógł się zdobyć na odpowiedź, następnie spojrzał surowo na Waskowskiego i rzekł: - Pan, profesorze, namawiasz ją do tego. Ja się w pańskie mistycyzmy i pańskie idee spod ciemnej gwiazdy nie wdaję, ale wiedz o tym, że bierzesz na swoje sumienie jej życie, bo ona po prostu nie ma sił fizycznych na siostrę miłosierdzia i w rok umrze - rozumiesz pan? - Mój drogi - odpowiedział Waskowski - ot i skazałeś mnie sądem doraźnym, nie wysłuchawszy. Czyś ty się zastanawiał nad tym, co znaczy wyrażenie: "mąż sprawiedliwy"? - Gdy mi chodzi o kogoś bliskiego, drwię z wyrażeń. - Mnie ona wczoraj powiedziała o tym najniespodzianiej, a ja ją spytałem: "Moje dziecko, ale czy ty będziesz miała dość siły, bo to ciężka praca?" Wówczas uśmiechnęła się do mnie i powiada tak: "Nie odmawiajcie mnie, bo to moja ucieczka i moje szczęście. Jeśli się pokaże, że nie mam sił, to mnie nie przyjmą, a jeśli przyjmą, a siły mi nie starczą, to pójdę wcześniej do Litki, a ja tak tęsknię!" Co ja miałem powiedzieć na taką wolę i taką prostotę? Co ty potrafisz powiedzieć? Kto, nawet niewierzący, śmiałby powiedzieć, że może Litki wcale nie ma i że życie w pracy, w miłosierdziu, w poświęceniu, a śmierć w Chrystusie może do Litki nie doprowadzić? Wymyśl jej inną pociechę, ale jaką wymyślisz? Daj mną nadzieję, ukój ją czym innym, ale czym ukoisz? Będziesz ją przecie widział, więc powiedz szczerze: czy ośmielisz się jej odradzać? - Nie - rzekł krótko Połaniecki. Po chwili zaś dodał: - Nic, tylko zmartwienia ze wszystkich stron! - Jedno by można - mówił dalej Waskowski - namawiać ją, żeby zamiast sióstr miłosierdzia, u których praca jest nad jej siły, wybrała jaki zakon kontemplacyjny. Są takie, gdzie biedny atom ludzki rozpływa się tak w Bogu, że przestaje żyć życiem osobistym, więc przestaje i cierpieć... Połaniecki machnął ręką. - Ja się na tych rzeczach nie rozumiem - rzekł szorstko - i nie wdaję się w nie. - Właśnie mam tu gdzieś książeczkę włoską o nazaretankach - rzekł Waskowski rozpinając surdut. - Nie wiem, gdzie mi się podziała... Wychodząc, gdzieś ją schowałem. - Co mnie mogą obchodzić pańskie nazaretanki? Lecz Waskowski za surdutem rozpiął następnie w poszukiwaniu i kamizelkę, po czym zamyślił się i rzekł: - Czegóż ja szukałem? A wiem, tej włoskiej książeczki. Za parę dni jadę do Rzymu - na długo, na bardzo długo. Pamiętasz, com ci mówił, że to przedsionek do innego świata? Już mi czas do bożej sieni. Emilkę bardzo bym namawiał, żeby jechała do Rzymu, ale ona od dziecka nie odjedzie. Jako siostra miłosierdzia zostanie tutaj. Może by się jej jednak podobała reguła nazaretanek... Taka pogodna i prosta jak pierwsze chrześcijaństwo... A ja jadę wkrótce... Nie z głową, mój drogi, bo tam lepiej wiedzą, czego się trzymać, ale z sercem - maluczki, ale miłujący. - Zapnij profesor kamizelkę - rzekł Połaniecki. - Dobrze, zapnę. Ja, widzisz, mam coś pad sercem i powiedziałbym ci, boś ty wartki jak woda, ale ty masz duszę... Widzisz, chrześcijaństwo nie tylko się nie kończy, jak się niektórym filozofującym wartogłowom zdaje, ale zrobiło dopiero połowę drogi... - Kochany profesorze - rzekł łagodniej Połaniecki - wysłucham tego, co mi pan chcesz powiedzieć, chętnie i cierpliwie, ale nie dziś, bo dziś myślę tylko o pani Emilii, i po prostu za gardło mnie ściska... To przecie katastrofa! - Dla niej, nie. Życie jej się przyda - i śmierć również. Połaniecki zaś począł mruczeć: - Dalibóg, nie tylko każde mocniejsze uczucie, ale prosta przyjaźń kończy się zgryzotą... Nigdy żadne przywiązanie nie przyniosło mi nic, prócz zmartwień. Bukacki ma słuszność... Z ogólnych przywiązań tylko bieda, z osobistych tylko bieda - i żyj tu w takim otoczeniu!... Rozmowa urwała się, a raczej zmieniła w monolog profesora Waskowskiego, który począł rozprawiać z sobą o Rzymie i chrześcijaństwie. Po obiedzie wyszli razem na ulicę pełną brzęku dzwonków od sanek i wesołego zimowego ruchu, albowiem z rana dnia tego spadł dość obficie śnieg, a pod wieczór uczyniło się pogodnie, cicho i mroźno. - Zapnijże profesor kamizelkę - rzekł nagle Połaniecki spostrzegłszy rozpięte ubranie Waskowskiego. - Dobrze, zapnę - odpowiedział Waskowski. I począł ciągnąć dziurki kamizelki do guzików surduta. "Lubię jednak tego Waskowskiego - mówił sobie Połaniecki wracając do domu. - Gdybym się do niego na dobre przywiązał, pewnie by go licho wzięło, bo taki już mój los. Na szczęście, dotychczas dość mi to obojętne." I tak mówiąc Połaniecki wmawiał w siebie rzecz nie istniejącą, albowiem miał szczerą przyjaźń dla profesora Waskowskiego, i los jego nie był mu bynajmniej obojętny. Gdy wrócił do domu, na wstępie uśmiechnęła się do niego twarzyczka Litki z dużej, fotografii, którą podczas jego niebytności przysłała Marynia. Jej widok wzruszył Połanieckiego do głębi duszy. Często zresztą doznawał on tego rodzaju wzruszeń, gdy niespodzianie przypomniał sobie Litkę lub nagle spostrzegł jeden z jej portretów. Zdawało mu się wówczas, że miłość do tego dziecka, pochowana gdzieś w głębi serca, wstała nagle z dawną żywotnością i siłą przejmując całą jego istotę ogromną tkliwością i ogromnym żalem. To odświeżanie się żalu było nawet tak bolesne, że go unikał, jak zwykle człowiek unika prawdziwego cierpienia. Teraz jednak było w jego wzruszeniu coś słodkiego. Litka uśmiechała się do niego przy blasku lampy, jak gdyby chciała powiedzieć: "Pan Stach". Naokół jej główki, na białym obramowaniu, zieleniły się cztery brzozy namalowane przez Marynię. Połaniecki stał i patrzył przez długi czas, na. komice pomyślał: "Wiem, w czym może być szczęście życia - w dzieciach." Lecz po chwili rzekł sobie: "Tylko ja moich własnych nie będę nigdy tak kochał, jak kochałem to biedactwo." Tymczasem wszedł służący i oddał mu list od Maryni, który przyszedł razem z fotografią. Marynia pisała, co następuje: "Ojciec polecił mi prosić pana na wieczór. Emilka przeniosła się już dziś do siebie i woli, żeby do niej tego dnia nie przychodzić. Posyłam panu fotografię Litki i proszę koniecznie o przyjście, chcę bowiem pomówić z panem o Emilce. Papa prosił i pana Bigiela, którego obiecał bawić, będziemy więc mogli pomówić spokojnie." Połaniecki po przeczytaniu listu ubrał się i poczytawszy czas jakiś, poszedł do Pławickich. Bigiel bawił tam już od kwadransa i grał w pikietę z panem Pławickim; Marynia siedziała opodal, przy małym stoliku, zajęta jakąś robotą. Połaniecki przywitawszy się ze wszystkimi siadł przy niej i począł mówić: - Dziękuję pani najmocniej za fotografię. Zobaczyłem ją niespodzianie, i Litka tak mi stanęła przed oczy ma, że nie mogłem ochłonąć. Wie pani, że takie chwile są miarą żalu, z którego człowiek sobie nawet sprawy nie zdaje. Dziękuję najmocniej! I za cztery brzozy także... Co do pani Emilii, wiem już wszystko od Waskowskiego. Czy to zamiar tylko, czy nieodwołalne postanowienie? - Prędzej, że to nieodwołalne postanowienie - odpowiedziała Marynia. - I co pani myśli? Marynia podniosła na niego oczy, jakby czekając od niego jakiejś rady. - Ona nie ma na to sił - rzekła wreszcie. Połaniecki milczał przez chwilę, następnie rozłożył bezradnie ręce. - Mówiliśmy o tym z Waskowskim - rzekł. - Ja na niego napadłem, bo myślałem, że to jego myśl, ale on mi przysięga, że w niczym się do tego nie przyczynił. Pytał natomiast, jaką inną pociechę jej wymyślimy - i nie umiałem mu na to odpowiedzieć. Co jej naprawdę w życiu zostało? - Tak - odrzekła cicho Marynia. - I myśli pani, że ja nie rozumiem, skąd się wzięło to postanowienie? Ona po prostu nie chce w niczym swoich zasad religijnych obrazić, a chce wcześniej umrzeć. Wie, że to obowiązki nad jej siły, i dlatego je na siebie bierze. - Tak - powtórzyła Marynia. I schyliła głowę tak nisko nad robotą, że Połaniecki widział tylko rozbiór jej ciemnych włosów na małej główce. Miała przed sobą pełne pudełko perełek, które nazywała na rozmaite przedmioty, przeznaczone na dobroczynną loterię, i teraz do owych perełek poczęły się sypać łzy, które płynęły z jej oczu. - Ja widzę doskonale, że pani płacze - rzekł Połaniecki. A ona podniosła na niego, załzawione oczy, jakby mu chciała powiedzieć: "Przed tobą nie będę skrywała łez" - i odrzekła: - Wiem, że Emilka dobrze robi - ale taki żal!... Na to Połaniecki, trochę ze wzruszenia, a trochę dlatego, że sam nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, pocałował ją, po raz pierwszy w życiu, w rękę. Perły z oczu Maryni poczęły się potem sypać jeszcze gęściej, tak że musiała wstać i odejść. Połaniecki zbliżył się do grających w chwili, gdy pan Pławicki mówił kwaśno uprzejmym tonem do swego partnera: - Rubikon za rubikonem. Ha, trudno! Pan przedstawiasz nowe czasy, a ja starą tradycję, zatem muszę być pobity. - Co to się ma do pikiety? - odrzekł spokojnie Bigiel. Marynia wróciła po chwili z oznajmieniem, że herbata gotowa. Oczy miała nieco czerwone, ale twarz jasną i spokojną. Gdy później Bigiel z panem Pławickim zasiedli znowu do kart, rozmawiała z Połanieckim takim cichym, poufnym tonem, jakim rozmawiają ludzie bardzo sobie bliscy, mający mnóstwo wspólnych spraw w życiu. Wprawdzie wspólność ową wytworzyła między nimi śmierć Litki i nieszczęście pani Emilii, więc też rozmowa ich nie mogła być wesołą, ale mimo tego oczy, jeśli nie usta Maryni, uśmiechały się do Połanieckiego, zarazem smutno i pogodnie. Późnym zaś wieczorem, gdy Połaniecki odszedł, Marynia rozmyślając o nim nie nazywała go w myśli inaczej, tylko "pan Stach". Połaniecki również wrócił do domu w usposobieniu o wiele łagodniejszym, niż bywał dotąd od czasu śmierci Litki. Chodząc po pokoju zatrzymywał się co chwila przed fotografią małej, patrząc zarazem na, cztery brzozy malowane przez Marynię, i myślał, że jednak ten węzeł, jaki zawiązała między nim a Marynią Litka, staje się co dzień niemal ściślejszy, sam przez się - jakby bez niczyjej woli i wprost jakąś tajemniczą siłą rzeczy. I myślał także, że jeśli brak mu już dawnej, pierwotnej ochoty do utrwalenia tego węzła - to również brakłoby mu prawie odwagi, by go stanowczo przeciąć, zwłaszcza tak prędko po śmierci Litki. Późną nocą zasiadł nad wykazami przysłanymi przez Maszkę. Chwilami jednak czynił pomyłki i w rachunkach, bo widział przed sobą pochyloną głowę Maryni i jej łzy spadające do pudełka ze szklanymi paciorkami. Nazajutrz zakupił dąbrowę na Krzemieniu - bardzo zresztą korzystnie.